nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Ursula of Franken, Queen of Arendaal
Ursula of Franken ("Ursula the Radiant") (1281 - 1349) was the wife of King Kristian I of Arendaal and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal between 1309 and 1328. She was a daughtrer of Franken's Duke Uwe IV, and became the mother of Queen Regent Gisela I of Arendaal, who was also Queen Consort of Suionia. A chronicler and Bishop wrote one of the few works specifically on Ursula, noting that the Queen was sometimes unappreciated for her genius and influence in the reign of Kristian I. "She is mentioned in passing because she is the pivot of all important events for over forty years in Arendaal" and thus the importance of her power is sometimes overlooked. She played a prominent role in helping to pick her husband’s advisors and servants and moved to secure his advantage over his political rivals. Kristian I practiced realistic politics and Ursula perfectly compli mented his style of rule. Like her daughter Gisela I, she was not averse to recruiting beautiful women and coaching them to become the mistresses of influential men so that they could spy on her behalf. These men ranged from Kings, Dukes, Lords and Knights to Bishops and Cardinals. Queen Ursula had a network of such women in the courts of Arendaal, Franken, Suionia, Montelimar and the Holy Germanic Empire. Many such women acted as ladies in waiting to Ursula herself, and to her powerful sisters-in-law, including Countess Erika of Schlesnitz, Queen Alienore of Montelimar and Queen Adelaide of Belmont. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Ursula of Franken married King Kristian I of Arendaal in 1306 at the age of 25. Their children included: *Gisela I of Arendaal (1308 - 1350) – who succeeded her father as ruler in 1328 Siblings * Heinrich III von Franken - brother Other Royal Relations * Andrea von Babenberg, first Duchess of Franken - niece. Wife of Sebastian I von Franken * Sebastian I von Franken - nephew by marriage (her niece's husband) and her sister-in-law Erika's son * Erika of Arendaal, Countess of Schlesnitz - sister-in-law (husband’s sister). Mother of Sebastian I von Franken * Alienore of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - sister-in-law (husband’s sister). Consort of Philippe II of Montelimar *Hilda of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland – sister-in-law (husband’s sister). Consort of King Lothar II of Eiffelland * King x of Suionia - son-in-law * Sven III of Arendaal - father-in-law * Immanuelle of Saxony - mother-in-law * Edvard II of Arendaal - grand son * Richenza of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - grand daughter. Consort of Luciano V of the Talemantine Empire Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Duke Uwe IV of Franken |3= Duchess of Franken |4= Duke Thomas III of of Franken |5= Duchess of Franken |6= x |7= x |8= Duke Heinrich II of Franken |9= Duchess of Franken |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= Duke Nikolaus III von Franken* |17= Duchess of Franken |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} Nikolaus III was the grandson of Kristianna of Arendaal, Duchess of Franken See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *List of rulers of Franken *Knýtling *History of Franken Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Franken